


New Creation

by beastieboys



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Movie)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, degredation, it's not actual ddlg you fricks, they just throw around the word daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: Enoch makes a special new puppet and wants to test it on Jake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya !! i just saw the movie last night and whipped this up, i wish i knew the characters better but here you go ! i wanna write more in the future maybe so give me suggestions and feedback ! i also will be trying to be active on my new tumblr blog @jakeenoch so you can send requests there and tag me in stuff bc there's absoluely NOTHINg for this ship ! ily!

“You’ll like my newest puppet,” says Enoch, rummaging through some drawers. 

 

“I will?” Jake asks from behind him. 

 

Enoch looks up and nods his head at the door. “Shut that.”’

 

Jake follows order and walks to Enoch’s bedroom door, closing and locking it. He returns to the table Enoch is at, finishing his latest creation underneath the wooden surface so to keep it a secret from Jake just a moment longer. 

 

“Trousers off. Pants too.” Enoch commands, glancing up at Jake. 

 

“Yes…”

 

“Yes what?” Enoch demands. 

 

“Yes D-daddy.” Jake chokes out, embarrassed but slightly turned on. He yanks his pants off and pulls his underwear down, revealing his hardening cock. 

 

“Mm..” Enoch grins at the sight, “You’re going to love this, you little slut.”

 

Jake’s breathing grows heavier at the insult. He’s already so eager, so anxious to see what’s in store. 

 

“Lay on the table, face down, arse in the air.” Enoch commands, standing from his chair with the puppet behind his back.

 

Jake does as he’s told, the cold wood sending goosebumps up his stomach. Enoch hums in appreciation of the view and slaps his ass a few times. 

 

“I present to you,” Enoch leans over to whisper into Jake’s ear, “the Mouth Fucker.”

 

Enoch places a small doll with no face and a giant phallic attachment directly in front of Jake’s face. If that’s supposed to do what Jake assumes, he’s equal parts terrified and turned on. 

 

“You like it, whore? You like Daddy’s little puppet?” Enoch asks, pulling at Jake’s hair. 

 

“Please, Daddy,” Jake whines, falling back into his role easily. 

 

“Only good little boys get fucked in both holes, Daddy needs to make you a good boy.” Enoch says, and Jake can hear the pride and lust dripping from his voice, presumably at the fact that he has Everyone’s Favorite Jakey sprawled out over his work table willingly calling him Daddy. 

 

Enoch turns Jake over and pulls him onto his mouth, hungrily tasting the other boy’s saliva as he grips Jake’s asscheeks. Jake can barely keep up, but Enoch likes it when Jake feels overwhelmed. It makes him sloppier and easier to control. Enoch could honestly kiss Jake for hours, teasing him is so fun, but he wants to try out his new creation, he wants to see Jake moan around a dick as he fucks him. 

 

“On your knees, slut. Gotta get you ready for your new toy.” Enoch commands, not waiting for a reply before he pushes Jake on the ground, fisting a hand tight in his hair while the other undoes his pants just enough for his cock to spring out. 

 

Jake meets Enoch’s dark eyes with his own when his tongue makes contact with the other boy’s dick. It’s not thick, but it’s long as hell, and Jake loves a challenge, just like he has every other time. 

 

Enoch grows impatient with the fancy tongue swirls Jake does around the head and pushes him far down his cock, enough so his blue eyes start to water and he tries to swallow around him and chokes. Enoch pulls back and lets Jake cough, the sound like music to him. He does it again, and again, and again, until Jake doesn’t cough as much. 

 

“I think your mouth is more than ready, you fucking whore.” Enough says, slapping Jake in the face, making the other boy release a broken moan. 

 

“Back on the table, baby, like you originally were.” Enoch instructs.

 

Jakes stands up from his knees, which are red from the hardwood, pulls his shirt off, and scrambles back on the table, showing off his ass to Enoch, who jerks his dick a few times at the delicious sight before shedding the rest of his clothes. He walks to Jake and spreads his ass cheeks, exposing that tiny, puckered hole that Enoch wants to own. 

 

“You want Daddy to eat you out?” Enoch asks. 

 

Jake nods his head, which isn’t good enough. Enoch grips Jake by the hair and pulls him until his back is arching. 

 

“What did you mean to say, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,  _ please. _ ” Jake whines. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Enoch lets go of Jake’s hair and circles the table, pulling a heart from a drawer and inserting it into the Mouth Fucker. 

 

“Only the tip,” he whispers into the puppet’s ear. 

 

The puppet pushes its dick toward Jake's mouth, waiting for him to open it. 

 

“Suck on his tip while I eat your ass, slut.” Enoch demands, returning to his spot right up close to Jake’s hole. 

 

Jake opens his mouth and the puppet inserts the head of his cock. Jake suckles on it, moaning in surprise around it when he feels Enoch’s tongue breach his asshole. He’s already leaking precum from having two intruding objects in him at once, he can’t wait to be filled and gagging. Jake crosses his eyes in an attempt to gauge the size of the handmade dildo in front of him. It has to be at least seven inches and two inches thick, he kinda wants it in his ass, too. 

 

Enoch inserts two fingers beside his tongue and begins to thrust lightly, making Jake squirm and yelp around the dick in his mouth. Enoch moans into Jake’s hole, sending vibration up the boy’s body. Jake is so delicious like this; Enoch can’t hold back anymore. He pulls his tongue and fingers from Jake’s asshole and spits on his hand, which he in turn rubs on his dick. 

 

“You ready to get your holes pounded, baby boy?” Enoch asks, waving the puppet off for a minute so Jake can respond. 

 

“Fuck me, daddy.” Jake begs without even looking at him, but instead with his eyes glued on the puppet’s cock. 

 

“Fuck him until he chokes.” Enoch commands of his puppet as he inserts his cock smoothly into Jake’s ass. 

 

Jake’s moan is cut short by the puppet’s cock shoving itself in his mouth and down his throat. Enoch thrusts slowly for a few moments to let Jake (and himself) marvel at the puppet’s talent. Enoch can hear Jake’s gags and he can barely hold it together, it’s so hot and he’s a fucking genius mastermind. 

 

Enoch starts thrusting hard into Jake, combatting the thrusts he’s getting in his mouth. 

 

“How does it feel to be so completely filled?” Enoch asks, pounding into Jake’s raw hole, lifting one foot to rest on the table for better leverage. 

 

Jake turns his head as far as he can to look at Enoch, even with his mouth still full of cock, and holy fuck Enoch wishes he had a camera. Jake’s pupils are so wide his beautiful blue eyes look black, his bangs are sweaty and pushed up on his forehead, and his mouth is stretched wide around the girth in it. Enoch fucks faster, nearing his end, and reaches underneath Jake’s bouncing body to pull at his cock a few times, because  _ he’s  _ the whore, he should be coming first. 

 

Jake lifts his head from the cock puppet and screams as he finishes. Enoch calls the puppet off and practically dashes toward the other side of the table to look Jake in his spent eyes. 

 

“Chin up for me, baby. Daddy’s gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours.” Enoch commands, grinning as Jake just barely musters enough strength to lift his head a bit and let his jaw go slack. 

 

Enough jerks his cock roughly, focusing on Jake’s innocent eyes until he comes, squirting jizz onto the other boy’s cheeks, his nose, his bangs, and finishing up the cum in his mouth. He sticks his cock in after it and rubs it on Jake’s slack tongue to clean himself up. 

 

“So, did you like my puppet?” Enoch asksonce the boys catch their breaths. 

 

“Fuck yeah,” Jake replies, “Can’t wait to use it on you.”

 

Enoch scoffs and punches a laughing Jake in the shoulder lightly. He leans down and kisses Jake after it. 

 

“That was pretty affectionate.” Jake observes, almost in a questioning tone. 

  
Enoch shrugs, “I guess you’re growing on me.”


End file.
